


Long Lost Love

by evilcupcake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Not Beta Read, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: Stiles and Callie grew up together in Beacon Hills till her mother died, ten years later they find each other again.*Do not need to know a lot about the fosters to read





	Long Lost Love

“Callie?” Stiles asked. He was shocked seeing his old friend. Their mothers were college roommates and they grew up together. They’ve know each other since they were in diapers.   
  
“Mischief?” Callie looked startled. Her brown eyes wide with shock.   
  
Stiles would be to after finding his long lost best friend in a coffee shop.   
  
“Can I sit?” Stiles asked pointing to the empty chair.   
  
Callie had a book opened and she quickly closed it and nodded. “Of course.”   
  
Stiles peeked at the book and grinned. “Law? You always have stood up for others.”   
  
“Yeah I’m going to the 5 year law program. What about you? What has been going on in Stiles Stilinski life?” She smiled that bright smile that she had before her mom died.   
  
“I’m studying criminal justice and then hopefully I can join the FBI.” Stiles grinned.   
  
Every time Stiles thinks of what he could do for the pack, his heart sinks. The way the tossed him aside after being possessed. The words Scott said will never leave him. His own brother broke his heart and made sure he would never be welcomed in Beacon Hills again.   
  
“That’s great!” Callie beamed.   
  
“What about you? I’ve been looking for you for years, every time I get close they move you to another foster family.” Stiles frowned.  
  
“Um yeah, I got adopted by this amazing family. Which is the reason I was able to go to college. They took me and Jude in when I was 16, been with them since.” She smiled. “What about you? How’s your dad and mom?”   
  
Stiles face fell.  
  
“Dead. Mom shortly after your mom passed and dad a few months ago. He was killed on the job.” Stiles looked down at his hands and quickly looked up when Callie laid her hand on his and gave it a squeeze.   
  
“I’m so sorry Stiles. I know how horrible that must be.” Callie searches Stiles eyes.   
  
“How’s Jude?” Stiles cleared his throat and pulled his hand away.    
  
“He’s doing great, he’s a senior now. We got lucky with the family they placed us with.” She grinned.  
  
“That’s good.” Stiles went silent, unsure what to talk about. Stiles pulled out a paper and wrote his number on it. “I gotta get going but call me sometime, it’s nice to see you again.”   
  
***  
  
Callie walked in the Adams-Fosters house and went straight to the kitchen, she was late for the family dinner. It was rare to have the whole family under one roof since everyone, but Jude and Jesus, was off to college.   
  
“What’s that look for?” Jude asked Callie as she sat down.   
  
“I saw Stiles.” Callie said, her eyes lighting up once more.   
  
It was the best day she’s had in a long time. Just a normal stressful day turned great because of her old crush/best friend. They were best friends first before Callie found herself with a massive crush.   
  
She never told Stiles how much she really loved him. Callie was only 10 when her mother died and her father sent to prison. Well who she thought was her father, but was Jude’s father and not hers. Robert Quinn was her biological father and he had very little contact with her.   
  
But that was mostly her fault.   
  
“What is a Stiles?” Stef asked.   
  
“Callie’s best friend from before mom died. When we lived in Beacon Hills.” Jude answered.   
  
“That must have been nice.” Lena smiled and took another bite of her food.   
  
“Is Stiles his real name?” Stef asked.   
  
“Nickname, his real name is to hard to pronounce. He has been going by Stiles since kindergarten.” Callie answered.   
  
“You should invite him to dinner tomorrow.” Stef said.   
  
“I’ll ask him.” Callie grinned.   
  
***  
Stiles grunted a he hit the ground hard. He quickly got on his feet and took off running down the dark alley. Growls filling the early morning.  
  
The sun was about to come up any moment and Stiles was running through alleys trying to find a feral alpha who lost their pack.   
  
But he sure did find him and was now being chased. The alpha grabbed a handful of Stiles shoulder length brown hair and pulled him to the ground.   
  
Tears came to Stiles eyes as he was forced on the ground, the alpha pinning him to the ground.  
  
“You will make do.” The alpha growled. A manic grin stretched over his fangs and he leaned down to bite Stiles. Stiles closed his eyes and pushed with all his might at the alpha.   
  
All of a sudden the heavy weight of the alpha was off him and the alpha lay crumbled against the dumpster. Stiles got up and pulled out his phone.  
  
“Hello?” A sleepy voice answered.  
  
“Hey Deaton, you wouldn’t know someone in San Diego that could handle a rogue alpha?” Stiles asked.  
  
“I’ll text you a number and Stiles?” Deaton asked.  
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Glad to hear your alive.” The line went dead and a ding alerted Stiles to an incoming text.   
  
Stiles sent a text to the number and waited patiently for the mystery person to show up. He stood by the alpha and laid his hand on his forehead, chanting softly.   
  
Just a little spell to keep him knocked out.   
  
Stiles found out he was spark, a rare form of a mage. Only a handful have existed. He had all the power a mage did, but more power.   
  
More like a freak accident occurred to create him. It’s also why a Japanese demon possessed him so easily, his mind was an open door. He had to learn to control the swinging of the door that was his mind.  
  
“Stiles?” A short guy asked. His salt and pepper hair made him attractive. “I’m Mike, Deaton sent me.”  
  
Stiles nodded and shook the man’s hand, “He’s over here behind the dumpster. I had to move him to keep people from seeing him.”   
  
“Mind helping me?” Mike asked. Together they carried the knocked out alpha to a white van and dumped him in the back.   
  
“I got to get back home, my son is bringing his girlfriend home for the first time.” Mike chuckled. “It was nice meeting you, call me if you find anymore rogue werewolves.”   
  
“Will do.” Stiles walked back to his blue jeep and once safely in the vehicle, he let out a long sigh and started the old car.   
  
Along the way home he twisted a strand of his hair and decided it was time to get rid of it. They wouldn’t let him have it in the FBI anyways.   
  
That night he texted Callie a picture of his newly shaved head. She sent back heart eyes. He chuckled and called her.  
  
“You know I liked the long hair.” Callie chuckled.   
  
“I did to, but it was getting to long and I don’t think the FBI would let me have it.” Stiles sighed. “Anyways I was wondering if you would like to grab dinner some time?”   
  
Stile held his breath.  
  
“As a date or as friends.” Callie asked slowly, like she was afraid of what he would say.   
  
“A date.” Stile gulped.   
  
***  
  
Stiles knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Stiles smiled faded as Mike opened the door. Alarm and anger flashed on his face.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Mike hissed closing the door behind him.  
  
“I must have the wrong address.” Stiles pulled out his phone and called Callie. “Hey I’m a little lost C.”   
  
“I’ll come outside it will be easier to find.” Callie answered.  
  
“I’m just gonna...” stiles pointed to his Jeep.   
  
“Wait.” Mike called out. Stiles paused at the last step and looked back.  
  
“I could use your help.” Mike said the anger long gone.  
  
The door opened and walked out Callie. “Stiles?” She looked from Mike to Stiles.   
  
“What’s going on?” A lady in her 40s with short blond hair walked out behind Callie, she gave Stiles a once over and then looked to Mike.   
  
They both waited for one of the two men to answer.   
  
“We actually already met.” Mike spoke up.  
  
“And you would be?” The blond hair lady asked Stiles.  
  
“This is a Stiles. My date.” Callie answered. She walked down the steps pass Mike and grabbed Stiles hand.  
  
Stiles kissed her cheek and gave her a thankful smile.  
  
“Why don’t you guys come in and Mike can tell us how he knows your date.” Stef told them.   
  
Stiles could tell what an order was and Stef was telling them, not asking.  
  
“Who’s this?” Another lady with natural curly hair came down the stairs.   
  
“I’m Stiles, Callie’s date.” Stiles introduced himself. He shook the lady’s hand as she said her name was Lena. They sat around the kitchen table, Callie holding Stiles hand under the table.   
  
“How do you know Mike?” Stef asked Stiles.   
  
“He’s a friend of a friend back home. He helped me fix my Jeep last night after I couldn’t find anyone to help out.” Stiles nodded to Mike who relaxed in his seat, relief covering his face. The man sure didn’t have a pocket face.   
  
“Which friend?” Stef asked Mike.   
  
“Alan Deaton, remember from high school?” Mike said.   
  
Stef eyes crinkled as she tried to remember. “The vet?”   
  
***  
  
“I’m sorry about that.” Callie said as Stiles held the door open to his apartment.   
  
“It’s ok. Really.” Stiles grinned. “Do you want something to drink, I got water and more water.” Stiles chuckled.  
  
“Waters fine.” She toed off her heels and sat on the couch. She flicked on the tv and Stiles stared at her in wonder.   
  
Just like when they were kids.  
  
“I hope this is ok.” Callie tucked her hair behind her ear.   
  
“Please make yourself at home.” Stiles handed her a glass of water. “You really do have a nice life now C.”   
  
Callie could feel the blush rising on her neck to her face. “I wouldn’t without the help of Stef and Lena. They have been amazing with Jude and I.”   
  
“I’m really happy for you.” Stiles cupped Callie’s face and she licked her lips, drawing Stiles attention. He smirked and leaned in. His lips were soft and warm. Just like the man behind them.   
  
The kissing soon turned heavy and Callie broke the kiss, looking at her childhood love with hunger she’s never felt.   
  
“Where’s your bedroom?” Callie asked.   
  
The next morning Callie was woke up by an alarm, but it wasn’t hers or Mariana’s. She opened her eyes and grinned as the night played over in her mind. Stiles was sweet and gentle, everything she needed.   
  
“Hey you should go back to sleep, I’m going for a run. You can sleep a little longer then I’ll make breakfast for us when I get back and showered.” He leaned over and gave her a sweet kiss.  
  
She snuggled back in the bed and went back to sleep. When she woke up again it was to the sound of the shower but she paid no attention to it, getting out of bed and pulling on Stiles T-shirt from the night before. It was fitting for him, a bright red with spider man on it.   
  
He always did have a thing for superheroes.   
  
Callie wandered into the kitchen and looked around the pantry and fridge. She pulled out the ingredients for pancakes, but the time they were ready Stiles was out of the shower. Towel around his waist, drops of water running down his lean body.   
  
What caught her attention was the scars. What looked like claw marks on his right shoulder and a long one across his stomach, under his belly button.   
  
She gulped and flinched when Stiles touched her. “Hey, what’s wrong? Is it the scars?” Stiles asked, all confidence he had, gone. Worry written clearly across his face.   
  
Callie set the plate down on the table. They moved together around the kitchen as Stiles gave her time to process what she saw.   
  
She had felt them last night but she was in a hurry to be close to Stiles that she didn’t notice.   
  
But once the sun came up, things were different. She didn’t feel an urgency to be close to him.  
  
Once sat down at the table Callie asked, “How did you get those?”   
  
“Long story short, animal attack.” Stiles said not looking at her.   
  
He was lying.  
  
But she didn’t push. When he was ready, he will tell her. They only did just reconnect after ten years.  
  
***  
Stiles knocked on Mike’s door and patiently waited.   
  
“Good your here. Come on in.” Mike motioned for Stiles to follow him. There was a heavily pregnant lady sitting at the kitchen table with beautiful black hair. She smiled when she saw him.  
  
“This is my wife Anna.” Mike introduced.  
  
“Hi, nice to meet you.” Stiles said. He looked at Mike and raised his eyebrow.   
  
“It’s ok she knows about the life.” Mike said taking a set at the table, Stiles took a seat across from him.  
  
“So what can I do for you?” Stiles asked.   
  
“I need help with an alpha pack. They moved into the territory not long ago and refuse to leave. As the local pack’s emissary I need to know how what they attend to do.” Mike said.  
  
“The alpha pack is moving in on the Smiths? What did they do?” Stiles asked.  
  
Mike frowned and looked to his wife.  
  
“Why do they have to do anything wrong?” Mike asked. “I don’t know what you think of us but we didn’t do anything.”   
  
“The alpha pack only comes around if they need to. Only if they need to keep people in check or take them out.” Stiles sat back and frowned. “So what did your pack do?”   
  
“Nothing.” Mike instead.  
  
Stiles nodded and stood. “When your more serious about the alpha pack let me know, because otherwise I have pack duties to take care of.”   
  
“Wait.” Mike called as Stiles walked toward the door. “I might know but I’m not a hundred percent sure.”   
  
Stiles waited for the answer.   
  
“My alpha, Rose, is dying. They want the territory. That’s all I can think of. We are a quite pack and live normal lives.” Mike said.   
  
“I’ll see what I can find but I got class here in a bit, I’ll call you.”   
  
After class Stiles knocked on the Adams-Foster door and smiled as Lena opened the door.   
  
“Stiles it’s great to see you again, Callie’s out back.” Lena pointed the way to the back door.   
  
“Hey C.” Stiles said from behind her. Her book that she was reading was quickly forgotten. She looked up with a beaming smile.   
  
“Mischief.” Stiles sat down and nodded to the book.  
  
“You always did have your nose in a book.” Stiles teased.  
  
“Better than binge watching shows.” Callie giggled. A sound Stiles has always loved.   
  
“Hey Stiles.” Mariana said taking a seat across from the two.  
  
“Hey.” Stiles nodded and looked over Callie’s shoulder at the book she was reading. When animals attack. He set back and kept up the pleasant conversation, but in the back of his mind, he was worried.  
  
Worried Callie will find out his secret. That he was little red. If the alpha pack finds out he’s here and that he loves Callie, they will not hesitate to take them out.   
  
That’s why he’s wanting to keep his distance from Mike and his pack.   
  
***  
  
Callie slipped on her little black dress and her red high heels. She made sure to use her favorite red lipstick and grinned at her reflection.  
  
“You look really nice, where is Stiles taking you?” Mariana asked. She was sitting on her bed scrolling on her phone.  
  
“No clue. It’s a surprise, but he did ask to dress in something nice. What do you think of these heels?” Callie asked as her moms cake into the room.  
  
“Callie can we talk to you?” Lena asked.   
  
“Yeah, what’s up?” Callie sat on her bed, in between her moms. Just like when she was first brought into the Adams-Foster home.   
  
“We just want you to be careful, you are so close to graduating and we don’t want you to get caught up in anyone drama. We know how big your heart is.” Stef said softly.  
  
“You mean you think Stiles is a distraction?” Callie asked.   
  
“Yes and no.” Lena began. “We noticed the way Mike was looking at him, with suspicion. We just want you to be careful and to remember you used to know him. You need to get to know him all over again.”   
  
“He’s still the Stiles I have always loved. I know I need to relearn him but I can’t help the way I feel and I’m not going to stop seeing him.” Callie stood. Anger radiating off her.   
  
“What do you even know about him?” Mariana asked. Callie sent her a glare but answered anyways.   
  
“I know he loves superheroes, that he always wanted to be one. I know he can’t help but help others, he gives his all, no matter who they are. I know his favorite thing to do is read anything he can get his hands on. I know the good things about him and the bad. I know he is so alone in this world and he needs someone to love him. And that’s me.” Callie said. Before anyone could say anything the doorbell rang.  
  
Callie headed down stairs and opened the door. A big grin spread across her face at the sight that greeted her.   
  
Red roses and a pink star balloon, behind the roses was a breathtaking Stiles in a suit.   
  
He looked hot in regular clothes, but now? She was going to have a hard time keeping her hands to herself for the rest of night.   
  
“I was wondering if we could hangout here? My moms want to get to know you better.”  Callie asked.  
  
“Yeah, that’s fine with me.” Stiles grinned and followed Callie to the living room.   
  
Lena and Stef came down the stairs and stopped when they saw Callie and stiles talking on the couch.  
  
“I thought you guys were going out?” Stef asked suspiciously. She had a gut feeling from Stiles and she didn’t like it. Whoever this kid was, he was dangerous.  
  
“We wanted to stay in, that way you can get to know him better.” Callie answered.  
  
Stef and Lena sat down across from the couple and sat in silence for a few moments.   
  
“What do you parents do?” Stef asked. Stiles instantly went still.   
  
“Mom.” Callie frowned.   
  
“It’s ok, I don’t mind answering.” Stiles laid his hand on Callie’s.  
  
“My mom was a kindergartner teacher and my dad was sheriff.” Stiles said.   
  
“Was?” Lena asked.  
  
“They passed away. It’s just me now.” Stiles answered. He looked towards the ground grief clearly written on his face.   
  
“I’m sorry to hear that.” Stef said.   
  
“You got me.” Callie said. Stiles looked up all traces of grief gone and replaced with a look full of wonder.   
  
“That’s right C.” Stiles squeezed Callie’s hand that was on his arm.  
  
***  
  
Later that night Stiles was sitting on the swing out on the porch, gently rocking. The Adams-Foster family was what he always wished he could have. A big loving family.   
  
All he ever had was gone. Scott turned everyone against him and his dad and mom were gone. He was alone.  
  
All except his sweet fierce Callie who had a heart of gold.   
  
“Can I talk to you for a moment?” Mariana asked from the front door.  
  
“Yeah, have a seat.” Stiles patted the seat next to him.   
  
“So you can Callie grew up together?” She asked.  
  
“Yeah, right next door to each other till her mom died.” Stiles answered.  
  
“What was she like?” Marina asked.  
  
“Callie has always stood up for others, even when we were kids. That’s why it didn’t surprise me when I found out she was studying law. She stood up for me all the time. I was the kid who couldn’t focus and she would help with that.” Stiles looked at his hands.   
  
“How? You guys were kids.” She tilted her head, which made him think of Scott.   
  
“She got in a fight the first day of first grade. The other kids never did like me, I was hyper and talked way to much. Anyways, this kid pushed me to the ground and Callie came to my defense. She yelled at Jackson to the point he cried. I don’t remember what she said but it stuck with him. He didn’t bother me again till she left, I was free game then.” Stiles shook his head.  
  
***  
  
The days passed by fast the next couple of weeks, Callie went over to Stiles as often as she could. They spent all their time together. She was falling hard and didn’t know how to feel about that.   
  
Callie snuggled into Stiles and let out a content sigh. She was happy being around Stiles. He made her heart beat faster.   
  
“Hey sleepy head.” Stiles chuckled. Callie looked up at him and gave him a sleepy smile.   
  
“Hey.” Callie whispered.   
  
“How would you like to...” Stiles was cut off by banging on the door. Stiles frowned and got out of bed. “Hold that thought.”   
  
“Where the fuck have you been?” A male voice said loudly. Callie day upright and held her breath.  
  
“Been busy with school, you know how it is Peter.” She heard Stiles say. Callie was a little grateful that the walls were so thin, she could hear everything.  
  
But who was this Peter?   
  
“Derek is looking for you, and he wants you dead.” Peter said. She heard shuffling and water running. It was a little harder to hear and she was only catching bits and pieces of the conversation.  
  
The water turned off and Stiles said. “Look Peter, I can't just go back. Do you understand what would happen? I will die, no ifs ands or buts about it. My powers are a magnet for trouble and besides Derek and Scott said they would go after the people I care about.” After a pause he said, “I can’t risk it.”   
  
“I understand, looks like no matter what you care about this new life more than your old one.” Peter said.  
  
“No you don’t get to do that!” Stiles said angrily. Callie got up and went out of the bedroom, she needed to be with Stiles.   
  
The unknown man was handsome, black hair and those blue eyes that looked her up and down. He wasn’t hitting on her, he was checking for a threat.   
  
Why would Stiles hang around people like that? Who or what was he afraid of?   
  
“Peter, this is Callie, my girlfriend.” Stiles introduced.  
  
“Nice to meet you.” Peter looked to Stiles. “Stiles I don’t mean to be rude but this doesn’t involve her.”   
  
“But that’s where you're wrong, it does. Why? Because she’s my world and the reason I won’t go back to the old me. If you have a problem with it, tell Scott to stop sending you to do the dirty work.” Stiles huffed.  
  
Callie was even more confused. Scott? Last she heard Stiles and Scott were best friends. But then again stiles hasn’t talked about Beacon Hills since they’ve been together.   
  
“I think I should go and I’ll be sure to tell Scott.” Peter turned to Callie and smiled. “I’m glad Stiles finally has someone to be there for him, he sure does deserve it.”   
  
Peter left and stiles moved about the kitchen getting water. He stayed silent and Callie sat on the couch, patiently waiting for him to talk.  
  
“Scott and I had a falling out after he became popular.” Stiles started once sitting down.   
  
“Why? You guys were best friends, even more than us.” Callie asked.   
  
“Because of his girlfriend and his mentor. After dad died I was super depressed and had no one. Scott didn’t even go to the funeral. I sat in that cramped room at the hospital for days waiting for my dad to be ok. And still no Scott or the friends I thought were good to me. They all turned their backs on me. Hell, even Peter did and he was the outcast of our group of friends.” Stiles answered.  
  
Callie frowned, “What made them turn their backs to you?”  
  
“I really don’t know, but Derek, Scott’s mentor, had something to do with it. Scott has always been there and when I actually needed a friend, he was nowhere to be found.” Stiles looked down at his hands. Callie gripped them tight and held on as Stiles fingers trembled.   
  
“C, can I show you something and you not freak out?” Stiles asked. Worry spreading over his face.   
  
“Always.” Callie answered.  
  
Stiles closed his eyes and pulled his hands from her, he held them up and a small ball of fire formed on the palms of his hands. Callie’s eyes went wide and stared at the fire.  
  
“How?” She whispered.  
  
“There’s so much you don’t know Callie, but I’m willing to tell you everything.” Stiles let the fire go out and he held his hands out to her. “It’s ok, I can control when my hands set fire. It’s ok to hold them, but please C, don’t leave till I tell you everything. I don’t want secrets between us.”  
  
“Ok.” Callie sat back and waited for Stiles to begin. She would hear him out.   
  
“It started when Scott got bit by a werewolf in the woods one night. Not just any werewolf but an alpha. Only alphas can turn someone. Anyways, things just kept getting worse and worse. I was lying to my dad, I helped Scott learned to control his new powers. Little did I know I had some too. That’s when I met Deaton, a Druid.” Stiles said.  
  
“Druid?” Callie asked.  
  
“A better way to explain a Druid is basically a witch. They are usually emissaries, which is to manage packs of werewolves.” Stiles answered. “He told me I had a spark inside me and that I just need to believe in myself. I didn’t understand then but that’s what my powers are based on, belief. The stronger I believe in something, it happens.”   
  
“But it was not all fun and game after Scott got bit, it felt we were facing every enemy possible. Hunters were our worst fight. Well till I got possessed.” Stiles looked away from Callie’s worried eyes.  
  
“That’s where I got most my scars.”   
  
Callie sat and listen as Stiles told her about how the pack kicked him out after his dad died. How it was their fault he was gone. He told her how he struggled with his powers and how he finally felt when he could control them. How he was basically run out of town.   
  
He told her everything. From his crush on Lydia to being possessed, and everything in between.  
  
“So are you scared of me now?” Stiles looked at his hands. He was refusing to look at Callie.   
  
“Stiles? I still love you. So what you’re a spark, I won’t push you away just because you’re different. I never have.” Callie pulled Stiles into a hug and kissed the side of his head. She whispered in his ear how much she cared for him and would be there always.   
  
***  
Callie drove home after spending the weekend with Stiles. She learned a side of him that she never knew could be possible. Sure it scared her a bit, but he was still the Stiles she loves.   
  
Loves?   
  
Could she really be that in love with him after everything, she thought. She giggled as she pulled into the driveway, taking in the love she feels.  
  
“Moms?” She called out as she came in the house. She closed the door behind her as stef shouted they were in the kitchen.   
  
“Did you have a good time?” Lena asked. Jude and Jesus sat at the table with their moms eating dinner. Callie took a seat and couldn’t help but smile wide.  
  
“Yeah, we had a great time.” Callie answered.  
  
“So is this serious? With Stiles I mean.” Jude asked.   
  
“Um yeah, it is.” Callie blushed. “He’s a great guy who’s been through a lot.”  
  
“How so?” Stef asked.  
  
“He’s has lost a lot of people in his short life.” Callie explained. “Just like me. I’m really glad we found each other again.”   
  
“I’m glad your happy sweetheart.” Lena grinned.   
  
“We all are.” Stef added.   
  
That night Callie fell asleep easily. She had dreams of her walking down the aisle. Till she was woken up harshly by Jude.   
  
“Jude..” she started but closed her mouth as she saw fear in his eyes and a finger to his lips.   
  
“Someone is in the house.” He whispered.  
  
Growls could be heard coming from down stairs.   
  
“Go back to your room and I’ll get moms.” Callie carefully walked to her moms room and just as she was about to open the door, the door opens and stef rushed her in.   
  
“Stay here and call 911.” Stef whispered closing the door behind her. Callie looked to Lena who was on the phone.  
  
Callie texted Stiles and crawled into bed with her momma.  
  
Growls filled the silence and Callie jumped when a gun shot rang out. Lena was instantly on her feet running out the door.   
  
“Momma!” Callie yelled and followed after her. Another gun shot rang out then another.  
  
“Callie!” Stiles yelled from the kitchen. They came down the stairs, there pinned to the kitchen floor was what only she could believe was a werewolf. Stef had her gun pointed at the wolfed out man.   
  
Lena ran to stef and checked to see if she was alright.   
  
“Callie.” Stiles said slowly. “I need you to call Mike. Now”   
  
Stiles restrained the man as he thrashed around but Stiles had his spark helping him keep the man down.    
  
“Mikes on his way.” Callie said.   
  
“Would anyone like to tell me what’s going on here? And why this man has glowing yellow eyes?” Lena shouted over the man’s growls.   
  
Stiles had enough and held his hand to the wolf’s forehead and he instantly went slack. No longer growling or baring his fangs.   
  
Jesus and Jude came down the stairs and their eyes widened at the sight.   
  
“Moms?” Jude asked. Standing behind Jesus .   
  
“What is going on?” Stef yelled when no one would answer.  
  
“We need to wait for Mike and I’ll explain everything.” Stiles said.   
  
“Why Mike?” Jesus asked.  
  
“Because I’m clean up duty.” Mike said coming in the front door. “I was already on my way, we heard a rumor that there would be an attack here tonight.”   
  
“Mike can you help me tie him up?” Stiles stood up. Together as the others watched they tied the wolf to a chair and stiles started to chant softly. No one spoke a word as the rope tied to the unknown man glowed a bright yellow.   
  
“That should do it. Now we wait for him to wake up.” Stiles backed away and went straight to Callie. “You ok?”   
  
“Yeah.” She gripped his hands tight.  
  
“I think we have a lot of explaining to do.” Mike told Stiles.   
  
“Callie already knows. I need to do a sweep and you explain.” Stiles walked out the back door and Mike had everyone gather around the table, away from the wolf.  
  
“So the supernatural world exists and that right there is a werewolf that I’ve been tracking.” Mike started.  
  
Everyone stayed quite as Mike explained how the supernatural world worked.  
  
“What about him? Why us?” Lena asked Mike just as Stiles came back in.  
  
Everyone stopped talking and looked for him. He was holding a white cloth that was covered in dirt. He sat in on the kitchen table and unwrapped it.   
  
“Someone put a beacon on your place. I put up protection spells and undid the beacon but I would feel better staying here till I know you all are safe.” Stiles said. “This is why you were attacked.”   
  
In the cloth was a black stone with weird writing on it.   
  
“I want some answers. Now!” Stef barked, gun at her side. “Who would attack us?”   
  
Stiles thought for a moment and waved Stef over. She walked over and Stiles pointed to the rock. “This is a powerful beacon that only one other person could do. And she’s supposed to be dead. See this?” Stiles pointed to a squiggle.   
  
“That means death. She wanted to do damage. If I didn’t tell Callie about myself, you would all be dead. Those bullets you put in him, won’t kill him or even hurt him. You would need some special bullets.”   
  
“So someone targeted my family and you know who.” Lena commented.   
  
“Yes but no. I saw her die, there’s no way she’s alive.” Stiles shook his head.  
  
“You mean Jennifer?” Callie asked. All heads turned her way.   
  
“Yes.” Stiles said.  
  
***  
The next morning Stiles woke up on the floor of Callie’s room. He refused to leave Callie alone, he was afraid Jennifer would come after what he loves.  
  
He admitted to himself that he’s deeply in love with Callie but he was afraid she wouldn’t want to be in his life after he told her everything. She still doesn’t know about the call he got last night before the attack.   
  
The Adams-Foster sat around the kitchen table with Stiles as a guest. They didn’t say much but Stef would give him the stink eye when he looked up.   
  
“Can we talk to you alone?” Lena asked Callie and Stiles. They stayed seated as the boys went up to their rooms.  
  
“We don’t want you dating our daughter.” Stef said.   
  
“Well you can’t make that decision for us.” Callie said angrily. She held stiles hand under the table fear coming off him in waves.   
  
Stiles felt like the only person he’s ever truly loves was being ripped away from him. He did what anyone would do in this situation, he shut down.  
  
“No we can’t. But we can stop you from coming over. We’ve talked about it and we put up a no trespassing on Stiles. He steps one foot on our property, he will be arrested.” Stef said. Lena wouldn’t look them in the eyes as Stef talked.  
  
Stiles got up and headed for the door. “I’ll catch you later C.”   
  
He could hear Callie calling for him as he got in his Jeep and drove away. Away from everything he ever wanted.   
  
***  
  
Callie knocked on the door to Stiles apartment and when he didn’t answer she used her key. She stopped in her tracks at the bare room. The only thing left was the furniture. There was a note on the fridge held up by a magnet.   
  
She read the letter over and over and did the only thing she could do, she sat on the floor and cried. After what felt like a lifetime she called her momma.   
  
Lena showed up with Stefan in tow.   
  
“My love, what happened?” Stef asked.  
  
“You.” Callie said venom in her words. She looked up and Stef stopped in her tracks, pure hate was shining through her beautiful eyes.  
  
Callie handed the letter to Lena.   
  
“I’m so sorry my sweet C but it’s time I move on. I don’t want to but last night was a eye opener, I need to go into hiding. You were a target because my line of work and I will not risk your life.” Lena read off.   
  
“I want you to finish school and get that dream job. I want you to be loved and not be put in danger. I want you to be with someone who will love and cherish you, just like I did. I want a lot of things for you Callie, but you can’t have that with me. It took your mom saying what she said to open my eyes. Love you forever, Mischief.” Lena finished.  
  
“Oh Callie, we are so sorry.” Lena sat on the floor with her daughter and hugged her tight as she cried.   
  
Weeks go by and no word from Stiles. Callie throws herself into finishing her last semester.   
  
At her graduation party Lena come up to her and handed her a letter. “I would read that inside away from everyone.”   
  
Callie found a way to slip away from the party and went straight to the living room. She sat on the couch that she once slept on.   
  
“What’s that?” Brandon asked sitting across from her.  
  
“Not sure, momma gave it to me. Do you mind sticking around while I read it?” Callie asked. When Brandon nodded she opened it up and began reading.  
  
“If this letter finds you, just know I did everything in my power to fight. But if you are reading this, that means I lost. I love you Callie Adams Foster and I have been crazy for you since we were kids, but I don’t think my love was enough for your family. They only saw the danger I bring, they didn’t get to see the side I am with you. Carefree, a heart on my sleeve, someone who would do anything for you.” Callie stopped reading and closed her eyes tears falling.   
  
“I can’t do this.” Callie said handing Brandon the letter. He read it and instantly got up and sat next to his sister pulling her in and letting her cry it out.   
  
Stiles death will affect her for the rest of her life, just like Grace did for him. She let go of him and put a hand on her growing stomach.   
  
“He will never know his daughter.” She cried.   
  
***  
  
Stiles watched from afar as Callie walked into the hospital. Momma McCall sitting next to him. “I need you to be there for her.” Stiles said.  
  
“You know I would do anything for you, but why can’t you be there?” Melissa asked.  
  
“Because for her safety I need her to believe that I’m dead. For our daughter, I need to let go.” Stiles sighed. “I need to get stronger and to do that I need to leave but I trust you to be there for her. To protect and keep me informed on everything.”   
  
Melissa nodded and exited the car. “Please be careful Stiles.”   
  
Stiles drove to the airport and took the first flight to New York City.   
  
***  
  
Melissa knocked on the door and waited. The lady, Stef, opened the door. “Can I help you?”   
  
“Is Callie here?” Melissa asked.  
  
“And you are?” Stef crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
“I’m Melissa McCall, Stiles was best friends with my son, Scott.” Melissa explained.  
  
“Please come in.” Stef led her to the kitchen where Callie was eating an apple.   
  
“Hey Callie this is Melissa McCall.” Stef introduced. Stef took a seat and motioned for Melissa to join them.  
  
“Hi.” Callie looked exhausted, but anyone with a newborn would be to. “Stiles spoke very highly of you.”   
  
“He meant a lot to me, I loved him like a son.” She cleared her throat and said, “Before Stiles left San Diego he came to see me and gave me this.” She handed an thick envelope to Callie.  
  
“It’s not another letter is it?” Stef asked.   
  
“Yes and no, open it.” Melissa said.  
  
Callie visibility gulped and opened the envelope. She gasped as she saw the contents. She looked up tears in her eyes.   
  
“He wanted me to have this?” She whispered.   
  
“Yes, and there more than that in another account. His trust passes to you and all property he had.” Melissa answered.  
  
“What is it?” Stef asked.  
  
“Money. Enough to cover me for a while, I could get a nanny while I’m at work. There’s so many possibilities this money could cover.” Callie said. She looked to Melissa and asked, “He had a trust and property?”   
  
“Yes, the trust was set up after his mother died. The property is the building he was staying in. The whole building is yours now. Everything he had, is yours. Stiles loved you very much and wanted to make sure you were taken care of. You and your daughter.” Melissa said.  
  
“He knew?” Callie whispered.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
***  
The months passed fast to Stiles, him growing stronger and stronger. Building his power, his name, and allies.   
  
He was parked outside the building that Callie was stay in, the building he gave her. He took a shaky breath and walked up the four flights of stairs. He knocked on the door and held his breath as he waited for it to open.   
  
Callie opened the door and gasped. “Your supposed be dead.”   
  
“I was. Can we talk?” Stiles asked. Callie opened the door and Stiles walked straight to the playpen.  
  
“She looks just like you.” Callie’s voice trembled. Stiles turned around and opened his arms, Callie buried her face in his chest and held on tight as she sobbed.   
  
“Shh, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere again.” Stiles looked at his daughter over Callie’s head. Her whiskey eyes glowing with curiosity.   
  
“Would you like to meet your daughter?” Callie pulled back and smiled.   
  
“More than anything.” Stiles said.  
  
Callie picked her up and said, “This is Claudia Rose Stilinski.”  
  
Stiles held his arms out for his daughter and she nearly jumped out of her mother's arms and into his. “She’s so beautiful.” Stiles stared in awe.   
  
“She doesn’t usually do that. She has a thing about people she doesn’t know, she’s a little shy.” Callie was holding a camera and snapping pictures. A grin stretched her face as the tears dried up.   
  
“I want to explain what happened.” Stiles sat down his daughter in his lap. She played with the strings on his hoodie and giggled, making stiles smile wide.  
  
“I’m all ears .” Callie waited patiently for him to catch up to his thoughts.   
  
“I died, but not in the way you think. I had to save a life and the only way I could was if I took their place. So I became a sacrifice and I was dead for a couple of hours. They brought me back to life to become someone amazing. I had to get stronger before I could come back. I’ve missed so much, but do you think you can forgive me?” Stiles asked. Worry written all over his face.  
  
“Yes.” Callie leaned over and kissed him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
